New Beginnings
by AngelsSavers
Summary: Laura Victoria Jones has been Best Friends with Wally West since kindergarden.But when she finds out he is a superhero she wants to become one!She becomes friends with anyone she meets! WARNING:If you will not like this Fanfic because it isn't Wally X Artemis don't read and make reviews about cause it will be a Wally X OC type of thing.
1. Chapter 1

**So my first story is about my first OC Laura Victoria Jones. Her hair is Red,her favorite color is teal,she loves pizza,she is Wally's age and they are best friends.**

* * *

"I am bored"I say to Wally as we walk to school.  
"Yea.I know"He says to me  
"Hey Phil!"Wally says to a homeless guy  
"Hey Phil!"I say  
"Hey."Phil says  
"We are here."He says walking into school grounds as I follow.  
"Hey Laura the Dumb ."Emily and Dixie say to me.  
I start to lose my grin.  
"Are they bothering you?"Wally asks me  
"No..."I say  
He looks at me.  
"Well,maybe a little..."I say  
"I will talk to them"He says  
"Nah."I say

* * *

 **Science Class Time**

* * *

I sit down  
"So today we are starting a new-"Miss Snow starts saying but gets cut off by the class phone ringing  
"One minute."She says smiling  
A couple minutes later. She gets off the phone.  
"If I call your name please stand."She says  
"Phoebe Spalding,Dixie and Kasey Raines,Emily Washington,and Laura Jones all go to the gifted class room."She says

* * *

 **Gifted Science Class room**

* * *

We all walk in  
"Hello!"A man about 34 says to us.  
"I am Mr Baker!"He says to us.  
"Class meet, Phoebe Spalding,Dixie and Kasey Raines,Emily Washington,and Laura Jones!"He says to the Class very loud.  
We all take a seat.I sit next to Wally.

* * *

 **Lunch**

* * *

We all walk out of the room.  
"Did you know I can say 153 words every 2 minutes!And..."Phoebe says but I did not listen.I see Wally talking to Gary and Cole.  
"Laura!What do you think Black or Blue?"Kasey says  
"Umm Blue."I say to them my gaze not coming off of Wally  
"Whats wrong?"Phoebe asks me.  
" Nothing."I say looking at me shoes  
"I miss Dixie.."Kasey says  
"But you see her everyday."I say to her  
"Yea but now she 'hangs' with Emily the spoiled and my mom can't get her off the phone!"she says sighing  
We get to the cafeteria.  
I sit alone until Wally comes and sits next to me.  
"Hey Laura"He says  
"Hey"I say  
Then I hear glass break.  
Me and Wally turn around and see Poison Ivy strangling Kasey and Dixie.  
I freeze as Poison Ivy sees me and sends one of her vines to strangle me.  
Wally disappeared.  
I feel Poison Ivy's plant get tighter around my neck as it lifts me off the ground.  
"Help!"I manage to choke out  
Kasey and Dixie's eyes start closing then I see a batarang cut Ivy's vine that is holding Kasey and Dixie as they fall but a Yellow streak grabs them and puts them safely on the ground.  
Someone cuts the vine that is holding me.I feel my eyes still shut but someone grabs me and I am put down safely.  
"What should we do?"Someone says  
"Well,her throat is getting bigger."A different voice says  
"She is allergic to the Japanese Knotweed and that is what Ivy used around her neck."Another voice says  
"Let's take her to the cave."A female voice says  
 _Cave?What cave?  
_ "Fine."The 3rd voice I heard said right before I pass out.

* * *

 **Unknown**

* * *

"She is waking up!"Someone says as I open my eyes and see..Robin.  
"Wha?"I say starting to sit up  
"Where am I?"I say  
"You're safe is all you need to know."He says  
Then I see Kid Flash come in eating popcorn.  
He walks over to my bed.  
"Did you guys save me?"I ask them  
They nod.  
"Thanks."I say  
"I am hungry."I say  
"Me too."Kid Flash says  
"What do you want?"He asks  
"Hm..I want 2 big boxes of Bacon pizza,with extra bacon and extra cheese."I say  
Kid Flash nods while taking out his cell phone and calling a pizza place.  
Robin leaves and I start to stand up  
I fall face first.  
Kid Flash helps me up.I smirk.  
"Yes,I would like 2 big boxes of Bacon pizza,with extra bacon and extra cheese please."He says and hangs up  
"It is on-"He starts to say but I cut him off  
"It is on you."I say smirking  
He sighs taking out his wallet.  
"$42"He says sighing  
I smirk again  
I jump on him.  
"To the TV Room!"I yell in his ear  
"Jeez don't make me go deaf."He says running to the living room putting me on the couch.  
"Lets watch-"I start to say  
"Sports."Kid Flash says changing the channel  
"No way!"I say grabbing the remote from him changing the channel to Comedy Central.  
I ate 1/2 of the pizza. Robin and Superboy joined us eventually and I made good friends with all 3 of the superhero's.  
Then about halfway into Kevin Hart's turn on TV I fell asleep with my head on Kid Flash's shoulder with his head on mine.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

"Aww!" Someone says waking me up  
"Huh.."I say opening my eyes to A green girl (Miss Martian)  
"Gah!"I say jumping  
"Hi!"She says "I am Megan!"She says smiling  
"Laura."I say to her  
"Huh.."Kid Flash says  
I look at him.  
"Hey Princess,"He says half asleep  
I smirk  
 **A Couple Hours later...  
** "Wait,so your Kid Flash?"I say to Wally  
"Yes."He says to me smirking  
I smile.  
"You alright?"He asks me  
"Yea...but now I have to tell you something"I say starting to turn bright red  
He smirks  
"I...um...how do I put this..I like you!"I say that last part really fast  
He grins all goofy like.  
I giggle a little bit.  
"I like you too Laura."He says to me "So,wanna go on a date sometime?"  
I grin "Sure"

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the yea I really hope you like you if you don't Message me!Thanks for reading!Bye! P.S. I am making the next chapter now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope you liked chapter one!But this is the one where she really wants to become a it is the next night...**

* * *

I'm getting ,check!Fancy dress,check!Purse,..won't be paying so check!Everything else,checK!  
"Laura!"My dad yells "Wally is here!"  
I stand up and run downstairs.  
"Hey Princess,"Wally says smirking  
I give him a kiss on the cheek.  
"How did you get Wally dressed up?"My dad asks  
I smirk "Magic." I say  
He laughs "Have a nice night!"He says as we start walking toward the sidewalk.  
"SO,how are we getting there."I ask  
He smirks and picks me up  
I giggle  
He runs us to the fanciest place in town.  
"This place is..."I say  
"Gorgeous."He says  
I grab his hand and look at him.  
"How do you do that?"He asks me  
"Do what?"I say  
"Be so gorgeous."He says smirking.  
I give him a kiss.  
"I love you,Laura Victoria Jones."He says to me  
We go inside.  
We wait in line for about 20 minutes.  
"Table for 2 the name West."Wally says  
"OK."The women says  
The women looks up.  
"You too are going to last for a while."She says smiling at leads us to a vip area.  
"Wally,you shouldn't have."I say.  
"Yes I should for the most gorgeous girl in the world."He says  
I sit down  
"What would you like to order."A man says.  
"I would like.."Wally starts to say before looking up.  
"I would like to go to the bathroom!"Wally says.  
The man takes out a gun.  
I gasp as I stand up and back man smirking.  
"Now,hand over all your jewelry."The man says  
I start taking off my necklace and bracelets  
I hand them over  
He aims the gun.  
"A good man never..."He starts saying before Kid Flash knocks him down.  
He grabs the jewelry and the gun.  
" Now you have about 5 minutes until the police show put you in jail for 5 years."He says.  
The Police pick him up.  
"Well thanks again Speedy!"The officer says  
"It is Kid Flash."Wally mumbles.  
He goes to the bathroom and comes back.  
He grabs my the slow Dance music goes pulls me to the dance floor.  
"I don't know how to dance."I say turning a little red.  
"Then follow my lead."He says adjusting my hands and spinning me around.  
We dance and at the end of the song he spins me and reels me back in with a kiss.  
"I love you Wally."I say cuddling him  
"I love you to princess."He says to me kissing my forehead  
I smile.  
As we head out the door we hear a both turn around.  
We run in and see the 'nice' lady from earlier is Poison Ivy.I turn pale.  
Wally changes into his Kid Flash outfit,calls the team and they take down Poison Ivy as Megan tries to make me snap back into it.  
"Laura,come on!"She says shaking me  
I still stare frozen.  
She gets KF and switches with Megan.  
"Babe,come on I will take you to my place in the cave and calm you down."  
I nod slowly.  
 _Poisin Ivy...Allergys...Wally,please save me...  
_ He picks me up and runs me to the cave into his area.  
He puts me on the bed and sits next to me  
He puts his arm around me.I put my head down on his lap  
"Babe,its can not hurt you here."He says  
"I can't see her again."I say to him  
"If I do,I want to fight her."I say looking to Wally  
"Babe,you can get if you do I would never forgive myself."He says to me.  
"But..."I say  
"But nothing Laura!"He yells  
I sigh  
"I am...sorry."I say looking at him  
He looks down at me  
"Babe,I am sorry.."He says looking away  
"Wally..."I say  
He turns his head to look at me.  
He smiles obviously with something else on his mind.  
I lean up and kiss him.  
I lay back fall asleep on his

* * *

 **When She Is Sleeping**  
Wally gets up and leaves to help fight Ivy after he puts a blanket on her.  
A couple hours later  
Wally comes back and takes off his shirt and puts on pajama pants for men and lays with Laura

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

I wake up to feel Wally next to me.  
I scoot closer to his body.  
He puts his arm around my body.  
"Morning Babe"He says to me pulling me closer.  
"Morning."I say  
"I love you Wally."I say  
He kisses my hair  
"I love you too"He says  
Someone knocks on our door.  
"Who is it?"Wally asks  
"It is Superboy."He says  
Wally gets up and puts on a shirt then he opens the door  
"What."Wally says  
"Breakfast."He says  
"Alright be out in a minute."Wally says closing the door  
I get up.  
I sigh "I hate Sundays."  
"Me to Babe,me too."Wally says  
We go to the kitchen  
"Pancakes"I say  
I grab a plate and sit.  
I eat.  
"Wally,if you think of getting up and eating all of the pancakes I will never kiss you again"I say to him  
He sighs "Fine."  
We all laugh.  
"Guys,I have to announce something."I say  
"What?"Wally asks  
"I am going to be a superhero."I say  
"Babe..."Wally says  
"Do you think this is the best idea?"Robin says  
"If you can do it I can do it."I say to Robin  
"So...PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE Kaldur LET ME JOIN!"I say to him  
"Sure."  
"What!"Wally says  
"I seen her practice with Dr Fate she is fine."He says  
"You have?"I ask  
"Yea."He says  
"By the way,you forgot your gift."He says  
"Yea the one from Fate right?"I ask  
"Yea."  
I open it and there is a locket and a note.I read it out loud.  
"To Laura,You have trained with me for many days (Well since you got hurt by Poison Ivy.) And I think you would be a great hero. So I give you a locket that will give you the power of the mid and some flight."I say smirking  
I put on the locket.  
"Well?"Wally asks  
My feet start coming off the ground  
"Gah!"I say  
"Help?"I ask  
Wally pulls me down  
"Thanks"

* * *

 **Alright so that is when she gets her powers**


End file.
